


The Girlfriend Experience

by nicolai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Sex Work, girlfriend experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love potions used in sex work to provide those looking for love with the most authentic experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girlfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a thought experience regarding consensually taking love potions and when that would make sense.

“Alright, Mr. Schultz, you said you wanted the full girlfriend experience?” a bored looking which leaning behind the counter said, marking down the specifics on a clipboard. 

“Yes ma’am,” the young wizard nodded, blushing as he gulped again, trying to quiet his nerves; this was his first time in this sort of establishment. 

“Alright, and you’ve prepaid the scout, 1700 Galleons it says here,” she looked for confirmation before continuing, “Alright, that gets you a full weekend.”

The young wizard nodded, fidgeting with his sleeves. 

“Understood, good. And you wanted Miss Belinda?” she checked for another nod before writing the name down on the form, “Everything looks in order, sign here to say that you’ll take full legal responsibility for Miss Belinda while she’s in the compromised state,” she passed the clipboard over the counter with a quill. 

“Yes- of course,” Mr. Schultz nodded, quickly scribbling down a signature and passing the form back. 

“Just a moment,” she said, waddling over to a door in the corner of the room, the tobacco smoke caught in her robes wafted over to the young client and he coughed, barely hearing her call, “Belinda? Girl, you’ve got a customer, grab your weekend bag, love.”

Seconds later a thin, dark slip of a girl emerged from the hall, smiling gracefully. Her short green robes swished as she stepped daintily up to the counter, fixing her dark eyes on the young man, “Him? Aw, he’s cute!” she giggled. 

“Ah well, wouldn’t matter if he wasn’t, would it poppet? Enough of this and anyone’s an Adonis,” the madam grabbed a bottle of pink cloudy liquid from the cabinet and poured it into a glass before handing it to the girl, “Enjoy, sweetheart, keep your eyes on him.”

Belinda smiled, making eye contact with Mr. Schultz before raising the glass and downing the contents, after she blinked and focused on him again, her eyes had gone a bit glassy and her smile was much more intense. 

“Oh, come here, handsome,” she purred, sidling up to him, “Let me kiss you.”

Mr. Schultz went beet red, but wrapped his arms around her, “You can call me, Roger. Miss Belinda. Wow, I can’t believe it- you, I’ve seen all your films, you’re so pretty.”

“Well, Roger, I’m all yours. Do you want to see more?” Belinda put a hand up and pulled on the neckline of her robe. 

“Not yet, he doesn’t, honestly!” Belinda’s hand was swatted away from her robe, “Eh, she get’s a bit feisty, love. Better get her home and into bed quick,” the older witch laughed, “Have fun!”

Roger nodded, looking nearly as dazed as the young witch as he quickly took her bag and her arm and apparated back home.


End file.
